Entity.0
So I was playing Minecraft in my main world. I’m quite a laid back guy so when someone randomly joins I don’t make them leave,until one day. So I was just playing a bit of Minecraft. I’m good with commands so I was coding a new type of mob with its own A.I. At the moment I was working on the model for this creature. So someone joined and I greeted them. They were named Mr.Wilson345,I know very random and honestly a sorta stupid name but I didn’t mind. They said hi and you know just everything you do when you meet a new player. So I like to show off my commands sometimes and this time was no different. I showed this player how to use command blocks to appear to be morphing into mobs,but to my surprise he could morph perfectly without the help of command blocks. Of course like any sensible person I immediately got skeptical asking him if he was hacking and checking my anti-cheat systems. He was not hacking. Now I know you probably think “He has custom skins, not weird.” Well I’ll have you know he could turn into my personal skin,and I keep that thing hidden! So we started playing around with his power. I tricked some people into thinking he was my dog and then he would jump at them in human form,and we did more than just that. I could list what we did but it would take forever. Now you are probably wondering what was so scary about this. Here we go. Me and Mr.Wilson345 were playing one day doing that dog trick and one person wasn’t fooled. I immediately asked “What gave it away?” And I got the answer,”that weird scar on his belly.” “What weird sca-“ I looked and saw a dark grey gash on his belly. It was small,nearly unoticed until Wilson345 pounced. In order to not ruin our play session I just said ”oh...” After saying goodbye to that player I noticed something strange... Mr.Wilson345 would leave sporratically he normally said “brb” of “I need to go afk for a bit” but he didn’t, he just left... and whenever I got near him my device would start whirring and get warmer sometimes even to hot to touch. One day I asked why he had to always leave. He said “What?” I said “You left without saying bye,it’s really weird and unlike you to do that.” Immediately he started getting mad I could tell. He said “STOP ACCUSING ME OF BEING RUDE!” and “SHUT UP!” And my device was whirring and to hot to touch all the while. This was unlike him to say the least! Finally I left the game and joined a private server with my bro. No one else could join but then I saw the words “ Entity.0 joined the game.” In chat. And strangest of all, he had Mr.Wilson345‘s skin. And a strange charged creeper like sheen around him. I know it sounds really stupid but I saw it! Just that second my brothers tablet got hot and lost connection. And I couldn’t leave the game. I was terrified. All of the mobs in the world were bloody and had organs showing and gashes all over them. One even had its eyes clawed out! All of a sudden Minecraft looked hyper-realistic! By this point I was spamming the Menu button like mad. And then the so called Entity.0 attacked me with a glitched sword. Each time I got hit I saw a huge bloody gash on my character. And the normally happy Minecraft Theme was replaced with a slow distorted theme with muffled screams mixed in and gore was covering my screen. My device was now near smoking I doused it in water and called the police. In those last seconds Entity.0 made a beeping sound and said my address in game and said “I’ll find you ;).” I hid under my covers and cried until I fell asleep that night. Later,I checked my doorbell camera and found out someone got close to the door and just watched. Police still can’t find this person and my camera files got corrupted. Recently I heard my brother was beaten in his sleep and killed. Thankfully I moved after this experience. I hope the so-called Mr.Wilson345 gets caught soon. Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Creepypasta Category:Entities